Molecular Muscle Enhancer
The Molecular Muscle Enhancer is a machine featured in the animated television show Kim Possible. It was in the episode, "Ron the Man". History This is an invention from Hench Co. It is a ring that grants the wearer instant muscles. Once the ring is removed, the person wearing the ring returns to his or her normal build. When Kim and Ron visit HenchCo, Ron hears about the wonders of the molecular muscle enhancer which comes in a ring. In the visit, they see a demonstration video of the ring in which a small caucasian man with parted blonde hair, blue eyes and big ears standing stark naked in nothing but his red briefs who is curious as to what the ring that is present in front of him does. He places the golden coloured ring on the index finger on his left hand and gives it a twist. The ring begins to glow and he looks scared as to what the ring is meant for. With an unsure, scared look on his face he lowers his right hand. Immediately, he feels a pop in his right shoulder to which he lowers his head. The power that flows through his body takes control of his body and sends a pulse of shock up his left arms. His hand enlargens to a huge size and his arm is thinned towards the shoulder and enlarged towards the hand to a gross size. The ring continues to flash and glow. Suddenly, he is pulled to the left by the energy emitted from the ring and his entire arm broadens to a new size. The energy then rushes across the top half of his torso and we see the outline of his new shoulder blade, the outline of the new V body shape, the outline for the pecs. His head stays the same size for the moment. The same energy then pushes across the right hand side of his body, jolting him to the right now, he is not in control of himself, the ring is. The hand enlargens to a new, huge, muscular, powerful size. His back cracks and he has formed biceps, triceps and an amazing six-pack. The energy begins to flow back in to the middle leftward and his arm balloons to an obese size and settles down to a muscular finish. This new huge mass now stands unsteady as his legs begin to creak and about to crack and break on the weight they can barely support. His legs scrawny and thin need to be musculated or he will collapse. He begins to look at his body with some sense of awe and shock in disbelief. The ring has not finished its work as it beeps and flashes. Suddenly, a shock of power comes rushing through his feet and up his scrawny legs and he has super-size feet. The energy shoots up his thighs and his hamstrings, and buttox muscles are formed, the energy continues up his shoulders as they bloom and settle in. Then the look on his face changes as his package enlargens and suddenly he knows that his penis has become huge and is anxious whether his red briefs will hold the monster back. His pecs blow out to an unbelievable size and snap into place. His transformation is complete. Ron looks with awe and jealousy. The man looks at the ring and along his left arm as the ring stops flashing and holds out his body in shock of what took just seven seconds and feels the power within. He smiles and flexes it out in awe and reverence of himself. He has become a God. Ron dreams for his day. Gallery Jack Hench holding Molecular Muscle Enhancer ring.jpg|Jack Hench holding the Enhancer ring. Molecular Muscle Enhancer Demonstration.png|From wimp... Molecular Muscle Enhancer result.jpg|...to hunk. Category:Machines Category:Articles of Clothing Category:Kim Possible objects Category:Technology